Vanilla Mocha
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: All Elena wanted was some coffee, and all Reno did was use her craving for his amusement. Relena for Speedy Speck!


A/n: This has taken forever to get to due to work and all that, so finally for Speedy Speck (an amazing writer), I write this story! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elena woke up with a start on a Monday morning. She looked around, her hand in her disheveled, unruly blonde hair. When her chocolate hues reached her alarm clock she noticed that it had never gone off…and she was running late to work!

She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, pulling out her uniform and getting dressed. Not even taking the time to brush her hair or anything, Elena ran to her car and sped off to the Shin-Ra building. She was already in a horrible mood, seeing at she couldn't stop by her usual coffee shop in town to get her favorite Vanilla Mocha. Oh well, she'd just have to settle for coffee at work, as disgusting as it was.

Elena got to work and huffed her way quickly to her shared office with Reno and Rude before stomping off to the Turks lounge to snag herself a cup of steaming coffee to wake her up before starting paperwork. When she got there however, the blonde noticed that there was none left! No coffee beans, no mix…nothing! With a panicked expression, Elena turned back around and walked back into her office, causing Reno to look up and smirk at her.

"What's wrong with you, Laney? Bad night? Or did you just lose your hairbrush?" he teased, placing his booted feet on his desk.

"Who drank all the coffee?" Elena hissed, her eyes glaring at Reno, ignoring his earlier comment. Rude shrugged, indicating that he hadn't had any. Reno smirked and looked down at his full cup of the caffeine induced beverage on his desk.

"I don't know. I had a lot though. I figured you'de bring your ritzy coffee in today, like you always do." Reno replied. Elena's gaze shifted from his face to the cup of coffee, her mouth practically watering at the sight of it. If she could just…have it!

"R-Reno?"

"What?"

"Can I have it? I woke up late and I couldn't get my usual…" she whined, her eyes still on the coffee mug. Reno smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…I don't know…I kinda want it. What do I get out of it?" he asked, crossing his arms. Elena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Reno always had to make things so difficult. Frankly, she just didn't want to deal with it today.

"The reward of being nice for once? Please Reno?" She was desperate now.

Reno shook his head once more, causing Elena to scowl at him before returning to her desk. She slumped down and began her paperwork, without that needed caffeine kick to get her going in the morning. About two hours and three stacks of paperwork later, Elena glanced up at Reno's desk to find him missing. She hadn't even heard him leave the room! Was she that out of it without coffee?

"Rude…where's Reno?" she asked, but before the bald Turk could answer, Elena felt a wave of some sort of liquid rush down her head and onto her uniform. It felt lukewarm and smelled like the very beverage that she had been craving all morning.

Elena wiped her eyes and looked up to see Reno laughing at her while clutching his stomach. She blinked a few time, not sure what had really happened, but from what she could gather…Reno had just spilled coffee all over her!

"Well, Laney, I changed my mind. You can have it!" Reno teased, still laughing at the coffee soaked blonde sitting down in front of him. Outraged, Elena stood up and got in Reno's face, grabbing him by his collar. However, just as she was about to speak, Tseng entered the room.

"Elena, I need that paperwork from you…what's going on here?" Tseng asked, a confused look on his face as he gestured to Elena's stained blouse and the coffee dripping from her hair.

"Sir, I can explain!" she replied quickly, releasing herself from Reno and wringing her hands. Reno on the other hand, smirked and pointed to Elena.

"Tseng…Elena's fine…she just has a coffee fetish. She thought she should get down and dirty with it! Right, Laney?" he asked, teasing her. Elena's jaw dropped as she stuttered trying to compose herself. Tseng simply shook his head and sighed.

"Elena…you know full well that the Turks are all about being orderly and professional. This is unacceptable. I suggest you go home for the rest of the day and try to get that stain out of your shirt." Tseng replied before leaving. Elena just stared at the closed door with tears brimming her eyes. Never before had she been sent home because of disorderly conduct.

The blonde Turk turned picked up her things briskly and gave one last turn to Reno before leaving. She was expecting to see him smiling at her misfortune, but oddly enough…he wasn't. He looked shocked with a mixture of guilt in his expression.

"I hope your happy, you asshole." Elena choked out as she left the office. The departure from the building was embarrassing and the ride home was unbearable. Not only did she fail to get her coffee fix, but Tseng sent her home too! All she wanted to do was throw that shirt in the trash and soak in a bubble bath to forget the day's events.

Elena stepped into her apartment about noon and rolled her eyes at the clock as she marched straight into the bathroom and started a bubble bath to relax in. She turned on peaceful music and pulled off her work clothes before stepping into the tub and sinking into its warmth. She managed to wash the coffee remains out of her hair before sinking lower and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Reno…that was mean." Rude stated about an hour after Elena had left. Strangely enough, the redhead hadn't said a word since the incident. He felt bad, after all. He knew how much Elena loved her job and she must've been so embarrassed to be sent home.

"I know…I'm going to make it up to her when I get off work…"

"How?"

"Give her what she wanted all along."

* * *

Elena spent the rest of the afternoon curling up to a good book, while bleaching her work shirt. The stain hadn't come out from a regular washing, so she had to resort to more powerful measures. Just as she was getting to climax of her book, the female Turk heard a loud knock at the door. She quickly tied her robe tightly and padded her bare feet over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Yo, Laney! How's it going?" Reno asked cheerfully. Elena stared at him for a few moments before slamming the door in his face.

"Go away, Reno."

"Aww, c'mon honey. No hard feelings! I've got something for you! Something you'll like!" he taunted, making the blonde curious. She sighed and opened the door once more. Reno was still standing as he had before, with a coffee cup in hand, from Starbucks. It was her usual, no doubt.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the cup as she let the redhead in.

"Why, it's your favorite drink, doll. It's an apology for earlier. I didn't know Tseng was going to do that." Reno explained, handing her the cup. Elena took it and sniffed it, confirming that it was her usual.

"That's nice and all…but Tseng thinks I'm an idiot…thanks to you!"

"Correction…I explained it to him…and got loads of paperwork because of it, so you better be thankful!"

Elena laughed as she was about to take a sip of her drink when suddenly, she got a great idea. She continued acting like she was going to take a sip when she turned on him, flipped the lid up and poured it over Reno's head, causing it to drip down his long hair and uniform.

"What the hell, Laney!" Reno screamed as he became temporarily stunned by the shock. Elena pointed and laughed, much like he had.

"That's what you get, Reno! You always pick on me and now you know how it feels!" she replied, her laughter ceasing and her hands on her hips.

"Babe, I only pick on you so much because….because I like you." He stated, his voice barely above a whisper. Elena just stared at him, shocked. She suddenly felt stupid for not seeing it all along…and she felt stupid for pouring coffee on him when he was just trying to be nice.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I didn't know…I'll make it up to you!" Elena stated, getting closer to the redhead.

"Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that, blondie?"

"By giving you something you've wanted all along…" Elena whispered, now inches from his face as she pressed her lips to his, tasting the coffee that has run down his face. Still shocked, Reno pushed the pain from the steaming coffee away and he deepened the kiss before breaking away.

"So, I guess we're even now?" she asked with a whisper. Reno looked up as I he was thinking about it and then he looked back at her with that trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so….how about we shower and then we'll grab dinner?" he suggested, receiving a shocked look from the blonde. She turned and shoved him towards her bathroom.

"Reno, go shower by yourself and then I'll think about dinner!"

Reno rolled his eyes and took his wet shirt off, starting the shower as he gave one last look to the door that Elena was outside of. Meanwhile Elena was leaning up against the door with blush creeping up her cheeks and she was biting her lip. Who knew that a day without coffee would come to this?

* * *

a/n: I don't know if I like how it turned out....let me know, I hope you all like it!


End file.
